The Murders in Bucharest
by AwesomePasta23
Summary: Detective Nikolai Petrov was sent to Bucharest, Romania to investigate a string of murders along with five other partners. They will meet many other people along the way...but will they find out who the culprit is before someone else dies? WILL THE YOGURT BE SAFE! Rated T for violence (blood and gore) and cussing. The main pairing is RoBul!


Author's_ Note: Hi I'm AwesomePasta23, and I have started another story! I will update another chapter of The Transfer Student soon. This story was requested by my bestest friend in the whole entire world, so this is going to be sort of a gift for he when she gets back from camp. This story has __**two endings**__, and I have rated this story T for blood, gore, and cussing. I don't own Hetalia in any way. So I hope you guys enjoy! _

" Yes, Detective Petrov? We have another case assigned to you."

Nikolai Petrov walked down the Romanian sidewalks of the city Bucharest, focused on a piece of paper that showed his case information. Along with the paper were a map of Romania, a map of Bucharest, a few hundred dollars, and six door cards to the Counting Crows Hotel. He carried a medium sized suitcase, and a small leather briefcase that held more information on the case. He saw his destination in his line of sight and headed for the doors, but before he walked in he stopped to peer in the window out of curiosity. He pushed open the door to the hotel.

He looked around the large hotel, taking in all of the sights. He looked over to an old sofa that on it sat a strawberry blonde male, he appeared to be waiting for someone. Nikolai looked at his paper, he was supposed to be meeting with his six partners on the case. He only knew one of them, but the rest were a mystery. He sucked in a breath and decided to go up to the man on the couch, to see if he was one of his partners.

" Uhm...excuse me...but I'm looking for a...V-Vladimir?" Nikolai asked, once he got to the man. The blonde looked up, and realized that he was talking to him.

" Vladimir? That's me! Vladimir Ionescu at your service, and you are?" The man replied, returning his question.

" Detective Nikolai Petrov, the leader of the investigation" Nikolai said, holding out his hand. Vladimir took the detective's hand and shook it. He studied the lead investigator closely, then smiled. Nikolai's gaze lingered on Vladimir's teeth for a moment, then he looked away...it was rude to stare.

" Anyways...I have heard that we were meeting with four others." Nikolai took a moment to clear his throat. " A Ludwig and Gilbert Beilschmidt, and... an Elizaveta Héderváry, also a Vuk Mišić" Nikolai finished. Vladimir nodded, and looked around for others that looked lost.

" STOP ZHE FREAKING OUT, ZHE AWESOME GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT IS HERE!" A voice yelled, as the doors got busted down. Nikolai jumped, and gasped in alarm.

" I think I found Gilbert..." Vladimir said, as a silver haired man strutted in looking like he was the boss of everyone. He was followed by a taller blonde man, that looked embarrassed by the man in front of him.

" Gilbert and...Ludwig?" Nikolai asked once approaching the two. The blonde nodded, and outstretched his hand. " I am Ludwig Beilschmidt, und I vould like to apologize for mein older bruder" Ludwig said. Nikolai shook Ludwig's hand, while Gilbert inspected the decorations on the walls, then found a hammock and jumped in it.

" Well, I'm Detective Nikolai Petrov, the lead investigator on the case, and I have all of your room ke-." Gilbert sat up, and yelled " Before you say anyzhing else I vould like to know if I get mein own room for zhe awesome me to have to meinself!"

" Yes, you will have your own room, but we will all live in the same apartment...it's like a dorm, but we will be sharing the same kitchen and living room, and there is a bathroom in each room" Nikolai responded, handing the other three their room keys. That's when he realized a brown haired woman standing next to Gilbert's hammock, rolling her eyes at the lazy German. He asked the woman if she was Elizaveta, and she nodded. Nikolai smiled, and handed her a room key. All they needed was Nikolai's best friend to come. He looked out the window expectantly, but no brown haired male in sight. He was glad that at least some people knew each other. Ludwig went to chat with Elizaveta and Gilbert.

Finally, a brown haired male entered the building, and Nikolai almost ran to hug him, but he though that would be to girlish for everyone's tastes. Vuk saw Nikolai instantly and smiled. Nikolai smiled back, and shook Vuk's hand. Vuk turned to the rest of the investigators.

" Sorry I'm late guys" Vuk said. Vladimir thought he sounded arrogant. Nikolai realized that everyone was there so he went to sit on the same couch as Vladimir, Vuk followed. The others noticed and came that way...except Gilbert who Ludwig had to drag out of his hammock.

" Nice to meet you" Vuk said flatly and held out a hand to Vladimir. Vladimir introduced himself, and then Vuk was off to sit by Nikolai.

" Shall ve get started?" Ludwig asked, and everyone nodded in agreement, except for Gilbert who was still mad at his brother for making him get out of his hammock. Nikolai took that chance to get his briefcase out, and get the information spread on the table.

" This is what we are dealing with here..." Nikolai said, as he spread pictures of various men and woman out on the table. They were ordinary people, but the odd thing about them was that they were dead...and their necks were torn up, or completely gone. The five others cringed at the sight. Vladimir's face went pale, Ludwig being as tough as he was even cringed, Gilbert made a face of disgust, Vuk slightly cringed, and Elizaveta stuck her tongue out.

" As I said in the invitation letters, this is not for the feint of heart" Nikolai said. " Anyways, each one of these victims have been identified, and the families were notified, but the similarity in these victims are that each one has a mauled neck, or the neck completely gone" Nikolai finished. The others leaned in to inspect the pictures. " But, the people who gave us this case has only told us that, and have no other leads" Nikolai added, letting them inspect more. Ludwig leant in to study one picture, but Gilbert pushed him back and inspected it himself. " Oh! Another thing I forgot to add was that they were all found in this city" He said, pulling out the map of Bucharest with little red dots to indicate were a body was found.

" Are the people related family-wise?" Vladimir asked. Nikolai opened his mouth to speak, but Vuk beat him to it.

" You aren't listening closely, he just said families with an 's', so that means they aren't related." Nikolai sighed.

" But we haven't done any research on the deceased, so we don't know if they're related yet" Nikolai said, Vuk nodded then glared at Vladimir.

" So are we going to visit the places where the people were killed?" Gilbert asked. Nikolai shook his head and said " No, we're going to get to that later, because I thought everyone would like to get settled into their rooms first." Everyone nodded in agreement, Gilbert was the first one to stand up, grab his suitcase and run to the elevator.

" We're on the fourth floor" Nikolai said, as he collected the pictures from the table, and handed everyone a picture, while Ludwig took two. One for him, and one for his brother. They all made it to the elevator with their belongings. Nikolai was the last one in, he pushed the number four button, and the elevator went up with a jolt. The elevator beeped four times, and then the metal doors opened. Gilbert pushed his way out, and was the first one to run down the hallway. Elizaveta was second, Vladimir third, Ludwig after apologizing for his brother's behavior fourth, Nikolai fifth, and Vuk last.

" Room 405!" Nikolai shouted, as everyone looked around for the apartment type room. Gilbert was the first to find it, and he swept his key card in the door, it opened with a click.

" You guys get to pick out your own room from the six that's in there" Nikolai said, once everyone was in.


End file.
